1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating mechanism for an electrical inductive apparatus and, more particularly, to a device for use with distribution transformers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the many basic designs that could be used for a mechanism for operating a circuit breaker in a distribution transformer, the design utilizing a boss with holes for operating shafts appears to be the most economical. Previously, a die casting, such as a zinc die cast boss having a hole, required a tapered hole to facilitate die casing. Thereafter a secondary machining operation was required to ream the hole to provide a proper bearing surface. Inasmuch as the reaming operation involved an additional cost, an alternative procedure for a low cost, high quality product was developed.